Meetings Suck
by Sunflower Cake
Summary: Reuploaded: Matthew's having some problems during a meeting thanks to a certain Russian. 1-shot


Hey guys! So it's been awhile, and I've deleted all of my stories, all of which I am planning on re-uploading eventually.

Anyway, I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

Canada sighed, shifting uncomfortably as he felt the familiar throb of need in his pants. His face was bright red as he sat in his chair, the normal meeting going on around him. _Why did I have to have a boner at such a time!_ he practically screamed.

Oh yeah, that's right. That asshole of a Russian was sitting next to him, casting him seductive looks and every once in awhile letting a soft moan come from his lips as he drank from his vodka bottle, as if it were the most delicious thing in the world.

Canada's eyes narrowed; that jerk was doing it on purpose, he knew it. Shaking his head, he tried to clear the thoughts: Why would _Russia_ do it to him? He barely even knew who Canada was! Besides...Russia was sort of nice...R-right? Scary but nice... Canada concluded.

So why was he doing...that? Russia was smiling as usual, his gloved hand tracing the rim of his vodka bottle before he slowly lifted it to his mouth and let some of the alcohol slip through his lip, letting out a soft sigh of pleasure. He glanced at Canada and a smirk appeared on the silver-haired nation," Want some, Mattvey?" he asked.

Canada broke out of his trance, his vitals seemed to twitch a bit at the Russian's voice. He forced himself not to scowl and said with a small, forced smile," N-non...I-I'm f-fine, R-Russia..." he said.

Russia shrugged and went back to practically mouth raping his bottle of vodka. "Suit yourself, da? More for me~" the larger man said with happiness quite evident in his voice.

Canada would've slapped him if he didn't value his life so much. He tried to force his eyes to look away from Russia's tongue as it licked the rim, sliding into the opening and then retracting so he could lift it to his lips. His hand twitched towards his pants, despite the fact that he knew this was a meeting. Canada quickly retracted it though, realizing what he was about to do, his blush flaming even more. He shot another glare at Russia who seemed oblivious to it.

A few more minutes passed of Canada being tortured by Russia's tongue.

And then suddenly, without saying anything, Russia got up and walked out of the room, throwing his vodka in the trash as he left. No one really said anything, what with being slightly too busy with the usual things; bashing each others faces in, breaking legs, yelling, rambling about pasta, shouting about stupid ideas.

Glancing around the room uncertainly, snapped out of his trance from Russia leaving, Canada wondered if he should go find Russia. Or at least just leave so he could take care of his painfully erect member. He silently yelled at Russia in his head for doing this to him, afterward feeling bad.

Scrambling up from his seat, he took off his jacket and used it to cover his crotch, even though it probably didn't show underneath the thick cloth of his pants. His jacket was actually probably long enough to cover it, but Canada wasn't going to take chances.

Canada slowly began to shuffle out of the room, knowing he was invisible usually, but sometimes America would indeed notice him. Thankfully, today wasn't one of those times. He successfully made it to the door without someone pointing him out.

Running down the hall way with his jacket tied like an apron around his waist, he looked around frantically for either an empty room with a lock, or Russia; whichever he found first.

Canada glanced into every spare room he saw, usually seeing clothes in them, or a minor nation who wasn't required at the current world meeting yet. Occasionally he saw an empty room, but there was always a cleaning crew in there. He didn't see a hair of Russia.

After running about two halls away from the meeting room, Canada finally located an empty, dark broom closet. He slipped inside and shut the door, wishing there was a lock on it but not seeing one.

He quickly untied his coat and pushed a few brooms aside, sitting down heavily he bit his bottom lip and hesitantly stroked himself through the cloth on his pants, making his aching member twitch at the contact.

"R-Russia..." Canada moaned softly, he couldn't help but think of the other touching him gently (even though he knew that Russia sure as hell wouldn't be this gentle with him). He unzipped his pants, imagining it was the other nation instead.

He slowly pulled his erect member out of his boxers, a deep blush on his face as he wrapped his own gloved hand around his vitals, groaning at the touch. He bit his bottom lip harder, trying to stop himself from moaning; that would be horrible if someone walked in on him! Canada faintly wondered why the hell he was even doing something so embarrassing; was he really that desperate? His lust beat his sense though, and he continued.

Canada began to pump himself, visions of Russia shoving themselves into his mind, making his member twitch with even more need. Canada sped up his pumps, stroking himself roughly and clumsily as precum was smeared onto himself thanks to his hand.

He imagined it was Russia's hand stroking and teasing his slit; shutting his eyes he moaned and touched himself more, discarding his pants he slipped one of his free hand's fingers into his mouth and slipped it inside of himself, slowly letting himself adjust before thrusting it into himself.

Canada slipped a second finger in soon after, squeezing the base of his member so he wouldn't come, teasing himself. He scissored his ass and soon added a third, grinding himself onto the fingers he knew he was going to climax soon.

It was during a particularly loud moan of Russia's 'human name' that suddenly the door was ripped open, and Canada nearly died of embarrassment. Russia stood in the doorway, his eyes wide as he looked at Canada awkwardly, not sure if he should turn and walk away, or fuck the little Canadian's brains out.

Canada squeaked and grabbed his jacket, quickly throwing it over his lap and pulling his hands away from himself, hiding them behind his back, completely ashamed. "W-what...a-a-are you d-doing h-here...?" he managed to say, past his embarrassment.

"...I heard my name...?" Russia said dumbly, his mind still processing what he had seen; Canada, one of the most innocent nations he knew, touching himself, fingering himself, in other words; masturbating, to his name. Russia wasn't sure whether to be flattered or creeped out. He barely even talked to the Canadian and yet here he was, watching as Canada stared at the ground and, no doubt, tried to think of an excuse as to why he was masturbating in a broom closet.

"...Y-yeah...Y-your p-point...?" Canada said bravely; he was already screwed, so what did it matter? He braced himself for a pipe in the face, but instead gasped as he heard the door shut and felt Russia's large hand grab his jacket, moving it away from his softening erection.

"W-what are you doing?" Canada asked, his eyes wide and his breath picking up as he watched Russia eye him hungrily. Russia replaced Canada's hand with his own, quickly taking over the old job and stroking him roughly. Canada's erection immediately began to harden again, making the blonde moan.

"You were playing with yourself, da? So I figured I would help little Mattvey?~" Russia said huskily, feeling blood rush down to his own member. He pulled Canada into a kiss, pouting as the younger man refused at first.

"N-no wait! W-we s-should get b-back to the m-meeting...! R-Russia, p-please..." Canada begged, trying to dodge the kiss and make himself soft again. He really didn't want anyone to hear this...Especially not his family.

"Kol kol kol...Don't tell me what to do, Mattvey~" Russia replied, he leaned down, running his tongue over Canada's length, prodding the slit before placing the others erection in his mouth.

Canada moaned loudly, his fingers found Russia's hair and they were soon laced through the pale locks, gently forcing Russia's mouth down. "S-sorry...! A-ah...p-please, s-suck harder..." he mumbled, completely embarrassed by his own pleas.

Russia complied, his mouth creating a suction on the violet eyed blonde's large member, wincing as Canada bucked his hips and nearly choked him. He pushed Canada's hips down, coming up for a breath he huffed," Don't choke me with your dick, da?"

"S-sorry...I just...Y-you're r-really good w-with your tongue..." Canada said, slightly out of breath. He blinked in confusion suddenly as Russia held up four large fingers to him, tilting his head.

"Suck, da? Unless you want me to dry fuck you..." Russia suggested with innocence. Canada shook his head and sucked on Russia's fingers quickly, giving them a nice lubricant of spit. Russia made a face as Canada pulled away, a small string of saliva attached his lips to his fingers.

He didn't say anything though, and completely yanked away the jacket Canada had used to attempt to cover himself. Pulling Canada up gently, he pushed him against the wall, spreading the others legs. Carefully, Russia poked Canada's entrance with two fingers, know he was already stretched a little bit from previously.

Slowly, Russia slipped the two fingers in, feeling his member twitch as Canada let out a low moan as he slid his fingers into the warmth of him. Letting the Canadian adjust, Russia began to pull them out, plunging them back in at the last moment and then scissoring him quickly, stretching the lovely nation below him.

Russia unzipped his pants, pulling out his rock hard member, stroking himself roughly. He bit back a moan and added a third finger, really wishing he could just thrust into him already.

Canada winced, his hands curling into balls as he felt Russia's thick fingers thrust into him, wincing and moaning as the fourth and final one was added. "N-ngh...R-Rus-" Canada began, getting cut off.

"Call me Ivan," Russia said, his voice thick with lust. He pumped himself roughly, feeling a small bit of pressure develop in his stomach. Normally, he would never hand out his human name, but Canada already knew it anyways, so what was the harm?

Canada blinked, shocked. Immediately his small pause was interrupted as Russia's fingers hit a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves in him, making him cry out in pleasure. "A-ah! R-right there..." Canada begged, hating for sounding so perverse.

Russia couldn't take it anymore. Removing his hand from his erection and slipping his hand out of Canada's now stretched hole. The older nation aligned himself with Canada's ass, the tip of his large member poking into Canada teasingly, sliding over the ring of muscles.

"S-stop teasing...P-please..." Canada pushed back a bit on Russia, making more of him slide into the small Canadian.

"But you look so cute like this, Mattvey..." Russia purred, even though he knew he wouldn't last long with this small game. Readjusting his position, he pressed his hands onto the wall next to Canada's, leaning over him he slowly pushed into the blonde, knowing he was a lot larger then his fingers.

Canada yelped at the sudden intrusion, his muscles tensing up, but soon relaxing slightly, letting Russia's member slip further into him. As soon as Russia was in him, they both leaned against the wall, letting each other adjust.

"M-Mattvey...Y-you're so tight..." Russia groaned, loving the feeling of his erection being squeezed by Canada's tight walls. Canada just whined in reply, his ass being filled by Russia was still adjusting.

After a small pause, Canada finally mumbled," M-move...S'il vous plaît..."

Russia nodded, happy to oblige. Slowly, he slid out before thrusting back into him, starting up a slow rhythm. He kissed Canada's neck, his lips trailing down to his shoulder where he gently bit at the skin before going back up to the neck, quickly giving him a large hickey.

Canada moaned, grinding himself against Russia, wishing he would go faster. He whispered softly, not able to take the throbbing need of his vitals much longer," T-touch me, I-Ivan...P-please...I want y-you..." he said.

Russia chuckled, leaning his weight on one hand and using the other to gently stroke Canada's weeping erection. "You're very greedy, da?" Russia whispered seductively into his ear. "I bet you want me to fuck you as hard as I can, шлюха..." Canada only moaned in response, nodding slightly, his face completely red.

Russia's thrusting sped up drastically, pounding into him and slamming his prostate, each time Canada tried to stop himself from moaning, but knowing he couldn't. The heat in his stomach was building quickly, and he knew he was going to come soon.

"U-unnn...I-Ivan...I-I'm close..." Canada whispered, he winced as Russia squeezed hard on his base, his thrusts now slamming into him

"D-da...C-come w-with me, M-Mattvey..." It was more of a command than a request, not that Canada really minded.

Letting out a loud groan, Russia plunged himself deep into Canada, down to the hilt before releasing inside of him, coating Canada's insides with his semen. Being filled to the brim pushed Canada over the edge and his own seed shot out, splattering the wall and coating Russia's hand.

Panting heavily, the two didn't say anything for a little bit, still riding out their orgasms. "K-kol...N-next t-time Mattvey walks off during a meeting, tell Mother Russia, d-da?" Russia said finally, sliding his softening member out of Canada. Semen dripped out of Canada's ass, making the smaller nation mourn for when he'd have to clean himself out.

"I-it's your f-fault I had to leave anyway..." Canada responded breathlessly. He began to pick up his scattered clothing. "You a-and your damn vodka..." he added quietly. He began to wipe off the white liquids using a wash cloth he found in the corner of the closet.

"Why is it my fault?" Russia asked, tilting his head to the side. Canada shrugged and pulled on his pants, throwing the soiled washcloth into the corner of the room again for some other poor soul to find. He felt bad for doing it, but he wasn't going to walk out of this room with a semen drenched washcloth!

"You k-kept d-doing those things w-with the bottle and looking at me like that..." Canada grumbled, blushing as he buttoned his crumpled dress shirt, sliding his jacket back on. Russia simply slipped his vitals back in his boxers and zipped up his pants, readjusting his large coat and smoothing the rumpled cloth down.

"Da? Oh so you did see me!" Russia said, delighted.

Canada glared at him," I knew you were doing it on purpose..."

"So?"

"So you're a hoser!"

"A what?"

"Just shut it...Maple..."

"Kol kol kol...I'm sorry...Should we have make up sex?"

"NON."

"Aww...But why not?"

"We just had s-sex!"

"Your point?"

"The answer is no. Why did you even leave the meeting room in the first place, anyways?"

"I ran out of vodka."

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
